catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Dark Forest
Join May I join as the daugter of Scourge? She is a cat that looks exactly like him, and her name is Starblaze.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! Should Sneer be in the Dark Forest? There has been some debate about this. -Mudkit: The Thinker. 16:47, January 8, 2011 (UTC) He's a rogue... Plus I've never heard of him... I have told you this answer twice now. -_-Jinglepaw :D'Merry Christmas 17:15, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Echo echo echo Hollypaw's back at the Dark forest/ Training ground! Echo! The docter said you only had 20 minutes to live! Adderpaw 17:32, January 8, 2011 ( Sneer is a Tom that tried to murder kits. He was killed by Mudkit. I'm asking if he should be here or Starry skies. --Mudkit: The Thinker. 18:00, January 8, 2011 (UTC) WHOAH WHAT!? He was killed by a kit? >:/ Also, Adderpaw, I see, we banned the person cause she cussed at me, anyway back to Sneer, but really? A kit can't leave camp, never the less, kill a adult cat! GaaraWhat is pain? 愛 18:03, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :/ So he's in Starry Skies? -Mudkit: The Thinker. 18:17, January 8, 2011 (UTC) I don't think he should be dead at all. Kits can't kill, they can't. The only thing I've seen them kill is a mouse, and I have a kitten. So I'm saying no for either of them. He should be alive. >_> GaaraWhat is pain? 愛t 18:22, January 8, 2011 (UTC) What did I do its off Warriors spoof 6 also I think Iceshine and Echowind's killed a cat before when they were kits I might be wrong XP Adderpaw 18:25, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Echowind and Iceshine had powers, however, Mudkit does not. Also, the word spoofs means made up, not true. Ice and Echo had special powers, they were in a prophecy. Thats why they did, it was part of the prophecy. GaaraWhat is pain? 愛t 18:29, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Oh ok now I get the whole Ice and Echo. But I just love that spoof heres a present and I promise its not a bomb. I just love it! :D Adderpaw 18:31, January 8, 2011 (UTC) I may be late, but I agree with Echo, kits cannot kill full grown cats. Sorry. --JalapeñoI look really CREEPY with these glasses on... 18:35, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Here's what Spoof means: Spoof, spoofs, spoofer, or spoofing may refer to: *Parody by imitation *Satire, a literary technique of writing or art which principally ridicules its subject *Forgery of goods or documents *Spoofing attack, falsifying data on a telecommunications network *Spoofing (anti-piracy measure), a technique to curb unlawful online downloading *Referrer spoofing, a type of spoofing attack *Protocol spoofing, a technique to increase performance in data communications *Spoof (game), a guessing game *IP address spoofing *Caller ID spoofing *E-mail spoofing *Website spoofing *SMS spoofing All content above is taken from Wikipedia. I do not own any of this research GaaraWhat is pain? 愛t 18:37, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Ok ok ok You ''did ''just tell me before this fine fine maybe Sneer was killed by Rockey but he blamed it on Foxkit and Mudkit is that ok Echo, Sage, Night? Adderpaw 18:41, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Listen, It seems unfair, and Rockey would never kill anyone. If Rockey did not, no. You can't change history. GaaraWhat is pain? 愛t 18:52, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Ok ok I'll shut up ok but what do we do with the whole Mudkit and Foxkit killing Sneer ok after you post your comment then mine I'll shut up ok Adderpaw 19:00, January 8, 2011 (UTC) He should just go to the Starry SKies wether he likes it or not. GaaraWhat is pain? 愛t 19:01, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Ok but you should tell Sagestorm now I'm out of here i said I'd shut up so bye bye Adderpaw 19:04, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Rockey wouldnt kill without a reason but if you really have to i wont mind...-bracken- Ok! Could Sneer be reborn as a kit? Then he's still alive. Then Mudkit the warrior can kill him later. Yes Sneer can go to Starry Skies. And, Rockey was attacking him and Sneer was weakened, so Mudkit and Foxkit kill him. -Mudkit: The Thinker. 19:39, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Sneer can't be reborn and still be in the Starry SKies.... GaaraWhat is pain? 愛t 22:35, January 8, 2011 (UTC) OK I think she means Part 1 Sneer is reborn after a while he becomes a member of Bloodclan and Mudkit at the same time is a apprentice becomeing a warrior Part 2 Mudkit becomes a Warrior. Sneer tresspasses on Windclan territory and Mudkit is there they attack each other. Part 3 They are still fighting when a Windclan patrol finds them and they attack Sneer to. Then someone kills him and he goes to Starry Skies. The end will thats what i think she meant Adderpaw 22:46, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Yes, thats what I meant. -Mudkit: The Thinker. 00:37, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Can Hollypaw have training here? Zoe27Gossip Queen!!! 18:29, January 10, 2011 (UTC)